Talk:Applications/@comment-24754718-20150225112825
RuneScape Username: Eilany Character Name: Former: Lucile Moire, currently Grimoirell (Grim for short) Skype Name: (If Applicable) You already know my Skype Gender: Female Age: About 31 Years Race: Human History: Lucile was a very silent child, she was brought up in a strict home where things out of the ordinary were considered disgraceful, being different was frowned upon. Lucile, however, had a power that was certainly out of the ordinary. Being able to produce and shape a sort of red, ice like material, her parents hid her away from the rest of the family best they could. Because of this she was very isolated, never playing with other children, she played with her powers instead. When she grew into a teenager, Lucile could control her "ice" very well, and she began to plan ways to disappear. In her late teens, she did not want to plan anymore, she just went. Lucile hid away, having been reported as a missing person. But she was never one that liked hiding, and so she crafted her first mask. The mask was red like her ice, with slits for her to breathe and the eye slits were covered with a dark fabric which she could see through. She used an outfit, not for good, not for evil, but for what she believes would make this world better for her. She took up the name "Grimoirell" a word scramble of "Grim", her last name "Moire" and "Mademoisell" although she is often just called Grim. Appearance: Being about 164cm tall, Grimoirell wears a red mask with dark grey tear markings, it has slits for her to breathe, and eye slits covered in a one way seethrough fabric. Over this she wears a dark hood with a purple trim, and her body is clad in dark and purple robes. Her outfit also includes a voice scrambler, to make her voice unrecognisable. Lucile, hidden under the hood and mask, has long, wavy dark brown hair, pale skin and dark brown eyes. A scar runs from her eyebrow over her left eye, she also carries a large scar on her left shoulder. These are from accidents with her powers, before she had learnt to properly control them. Personality: Her personality is strong and full of pride. She is normally serious, with an underlying tone of a dark and ironic sort of humour. She has changed much since her shy childhood. Powers: Lucile was born with the power to create constructs and items out of a red, ice like material. It is compact, not as easy to break as normal ice, and does not melt in low temperatures either. The temperature of the material depends on what mood Lucile was in when she created it, anger is warm and sadness is cold. Happiness is somewhere in between. She can create four times her body size in the material at a time, more could be painful or possibly kill her. If she gets too far from her constructs (more than 40 metres) It will vanish. Her red ice always has a dark aura about it, it's almost visible as a black shadow lingering over and inside the red. Lucile's weaknesses include being called her real name (Lucile), and children that remind of her childhood. Other: None that I can think of at the moment.